Tricuspid valve regurgitation is a condition in which one of the valves of the heart “leaks” causing right ventricular blood to flow backwards into the right atrium. Commonly this occurs because the tricuspid valve annulus dilates beyond its ideal size. Addressing the condition is difficult because surgical tricuspid valve replacement is invasive and associated with significant morbidity and even mortality. Moreover, prosthetic tricuspid valves are prone to serious complications including thrombosis and infection, which makes the valve replacement approach less desirable.
It would be advantageous to develop approaches to addressing tricuspid valve regurgitation and other similar conditions of the heart that do not require replacement of organs or their components and minimize the risks presented by invasive surgery.